You Bring Out The Beast In Me
by FictionFeels
Summary: Simple story involving Klaus and Caroline and their growing affections for each other that leads them to do stupid things. Based loosely around the line; "How the hell did we end up like this, you bring out the beast in me" from James Dean and Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens.


Caroline had just finished in the shower, she could see herself in the steam, her hair ruffled up, her image in the mirror was blurred. She let out a huff and moved too fast, her hand smashing the mirror rather than simply clearing the mirror of condensation. "Fuck." She glowered at the now shattered remains of the mirror with the bits of blood mingled in. "Thank god I heal quickly." She looked at the remains of her cut up hand and watched it finish healing. She decided she'd leave the pieces and clean them up after she got dressed. She ran to her room to get dressed and she saw him. He made her blood boil in the most unusual way. She found herself watching him, he was gorgeous, but dark and dangerous. She was watching out of her window for too long. She realized she was caught the moment their eyes met and that's when the boiling blood got worse.

She frustrated him, plain and simply… frustrating. He was sure his infatuation would have died out but it was simply too much to bear. His mind couldn't bear the strain of the pressure she put him under. "What are you thinking?" It was a whisper but the words were out of his mouth before he could think what he was saying. He watched her pull the curtains in her room and his mind exploded "Stupid, foolish, IDIOT!" He bellowed the words and set off toward town. The hybrid was out, he wasn't holding back.

Caroline jumped when he yelled, it was unexpected and hasty, she thought about going to the curtains to open them but had second thoughts and assumed that he wouldn't be there. His mood… It excited her, she found herself thinking of things in bed, with Klaus. Her mind wandered and she found herself removing her towel and ignoring her clothes. She pulled the covers of her bed back, and shook the most of her hair dry before getting in bed and letting her fingers wander. Up and down against her clit thinking of how good it would be. She was snapped out of it when she heard her phone buzz and she was so close to the edge.

It was Elena, Klaus was on a rampage, and he had bitten another vampire. Good god, it almost sounded sexy. "No, stop it." She pulled on some clothing, semi-revealing but at the same time practical. Elena had killed her buzz, now she was mad, she grabbed the keys and ignored her phone getting up and going to the front door. Oh god Tyler was there. Maybe she could ignore him, this day was going from good to hot to bad to worse, much worse. She opened the front door and did all her best to completely block him out. If that wasn't going to work she could simply tell him a few words.

"Care?" She tried to ignore him but he was following him, she stopped, turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't care about you anymore Tyler, in fact it's to the point I even wondered why I fucked you in the first place, you know who I care about now? Klaus, you heard me, and in case you haven't heard he's on a rampage, so goodbye Tyler." He looked hurt, wounded like she had thrown lemon and salt on an open wound. She turned around before she had time to see the full effects and she was off running.

He heaved a breath as he looked at a small trail of destruction left behind, like Mystic Falls needs a fucking fountain anyway? He took off, stealing into the shadows of the buildings to take out his rage a little more before he ran into the forest surrounding town, the trees were bystanders but he took out his aggression on them. He found a deer, standing, watching him, it turned to flee but the deer had already been caught. He was standing, stroking its forehead as it quivered in fear first, then it's flight instinct kicked in and the second it tried to get away is the second its trachea was torn from its neck.

She heard him, she heard his heavy footing right as she was ripping the jugular out of a stranger, She remained still, quiet, she could hear him rampaging, she could hear the dripping blood, she could hear him find a group of hiking teenagers and tearing their necks apart. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. She kind of wished he would use that kind of force with her. She ran, blindly, toward him, wanting him, needing him, needing to feel him.


End file.
